Matsuzaka Kiyo
Matsuzaka Kiyo ( キヨ) is a mysterious old woman that helped Afuro Terumi and a coach of Zeus in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. Appearance She is low in height older lady with a grey hair tied in the back of her head. She wears a light yellow jacket with short sleeves, aubergine sweater, light purple skirt, brown shoes and grey tights. She has also a brooch with a purple floral pattern. During the match and training she wears a purple tracksuit with stripes on the sides and angel wings pattern on the sleeves. Personality She is very helpful, calm and friendly. She is like a good grandma and she is always smiling. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Outer Code'' She appeared in the fourth story of Inazuma Eleven Outer Code. She came to Aphrodi while he was sitting at the bench in a park, crying and worrying about his last match with Raimon in Football Frontier. He was reading a newspaper where was stated that Zues team used permitted doping known as Aqua of Gods. Aphrodi was very sad and in despair. Matsuzaka first asked him if someone broke his heart and he started to explain her what happened. He realized that using doping was wrong but then he gave in to temptation. She asked him if he was going to resign, but Aphrodi denied because he really loved playing soccer. He wanted to take responsibility for what he's done and start from the beginning. He stated that if God exist, he would never be forgiven. But Matsuzaka explain him that God is someone who protect everyone and lead them to happiness. And in her eyes Aphrodi was doing the same as a captain of his team. She was trying to encourage Aphrodi and comfort him. Aphrodi thanked her and after that she disappeared in the air like some ghost. But Aphrodi didn't notice that. It was shown that he felt much better after that conversation. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' She became a coach of Zeus team in a Football Frontier. She was seen watching their training in Zeus Jr. High. The trainer told that they were almost ready. She agreed that the team was okay now and there was nothing to worry about. She was very excited and expected a really good match. After the series of attacks Zeus players were able to pass Inakuni Raimon's defenders and scored two goals with Perseus and Aphrodi. After that Kozoumaru and Goujin used a trick to confuse Zeus goalkeeper and when everyone expected that the ball would miss, Goujin scored a goal for Raimon. Soon they were able to tie. Aphrodi smiled after Raimon scored a second goal. In the additional time Raimon won this match with a score 3-2. Zeus team was tired but seemed to be satisfied because of their good match. Aphrodi understood that it was not about who won or lost, there was something that they could gain only by losing. Matsuzaka said that Aphrodi was happy and it was the fight they had to face with, they had to fight with themselves. When Zeus players asked Aphrodi what they would do now, he said simply that they would play soccer and should train. Everyone was very excited and full of hope. Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *Wood figure's Kick, Dribble, Block and Catch increased by 2. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Zeus (Ares) Category:Coaches